


You can't just protect everybody

by perrythedeer



Category: Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: 2D Zack and Melissa have a little conversation! Mostly a character study
Kudos: 8





	You can't just protect everybody

"Don't be stupid, you can't try and save people like that!" Zack lightly grabbed Melissas arm, and she huffed, turning back to her friend and glaring at him, no hint of jokes in her expression. "Of course I can, i'm Melissa Chase, it's my _job_ to save people" "Just because you want to be a leader doesn't mean you have to potentially sacrifice your life for random little kids!"

Zack didn't get it, Melissa was so _determined_ to get this kid back, and Zack just, didn't see it. Sure, he only moved there recently with his mom, a surgeon that would be... good in this town, needed. There weren't enough doctors after all. Even if he got there recently, he just- didn't understand it- any of this.

"Lissa-" Melissa turned on him, her blue eyes glaring daggers into his soul. "You don't know him! You never did, you never have, you don't know _me_ , you don't know how important he is to me!" she jabbed a finger in his chest, before turning away quickly and sticking her hands in her hoodie pocket.

"it's just a random kid, you can always meet new people via Leader Doofenshmirtz's kid meetups-" Zack tried again, reaching and lightly grabbing her shoulder- she slapped his hand away and grabbed his wrist, turning her head to glare at him.

"Milo Murphy is _not_ a random kid. He's my best friend, and _Leader_ Doofenshmirtz will be _damned_ if he hurts a single hair on Milo's head." Melissas voice dripped with venom, the leader title being openly mocked. Zack knew she was part of the rebellion, but even still.. it was weird to see her act like it.

"Hasn't he been gone since- last summer? Why can't you just, get over it?" Zack pulled his wrist away, adjusting the straps on his dooferalls nervously. Melissa just stared at him for a second, before turning away and continuing to walk. "You don't know him like I and the rest of this town do. They'll torture him- kill him if they think he's dangerous" "He's just a kid!" "Exactly why I say you don't know him."


End file.
